Verloren im Blauen
by BensKonstante
Summary: Mit allen Mitteln hatte Eleanor Storm versucht, einen Flug mit der Maschine nach Los Angeles zu vermeiden, doch ihre gute Freundin und Klassenkameradin Heather Curtis überredete sie. Anscheinend war es ein Fehler, denn sie stürzten auf einer einsame Insel ab und schienen mit 48 anderen Überlebenden für immer verloren zu sein. Heather/Boone;Eleanor/Ethan
1. Prolog: Absturz des Fluges 815

**Prolog: Absturz des Fluges 815**

„Ihr kriegt mich hier nicht rein! Ihr kriegt mich hier verdammt noch mal noch rein", schrie das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren und hielt sich beinahe schützend an ihrer Lehrerin fest. Diese verdrehte jedoch nur genervt die Augen und schnaufte verzweifelt aus. „Das können Sie doch nicht einfach so durchziehen, Mrs. Carson. Ich habe keine Lust, in einem Flugzeug draufzugehen", schrie das Mädchen erneut und schüttelte hysterisch den Kopf. Ihre Haare flogen in die Gesichter der anderen Menschen, die eigentlich nur in das Flugzeug steigen wollten. „Eleanor, jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Du hast diesem Ausflug sogar zugestimmt, obwohl wir dich extra mehrere Male gefragt haben. Willst du mir jetzt etwa sagen, dass du dich geirrt hast? Also geh jetzt rein! Du hältst doch nur alle auf", meinte Mrs. Carson mit einem bemutternden Ton und versuchte Eleanor ins Flugzeug zu zwängen. „Mir ist es egal, was mit den Leuten ist." Eine junge Frau mit einer Uniform des Flugkonzerns mischte sich in das Gespräch ein: „Ich interessiere mich eigentlich überhaupt nicht für Ihre Angelegenheiten, aber wir haben dennoch einen strengen Zeitplan. Wird dieser nicht eingehalten, dann hat so was wie Organisation aber auch keinen Sinn mehr." Mrs. Carson erwiderte angespannt: „Einen Moment noch! Wir werden das hier ganz schnell geregelt haben." Empört schnappte Eleanor nach Luft. „Es wird schon nichts passieren", mutete ihr ein weiteres Mädchen zu, das hinter ihr stand.

„Ihr kriegt mich hier nicht rein! Ihr kriegt mich hier verdammt noch mal noch rein", schrie das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren und hielt sich beinahe schützend an ihrer Lehrerin fest. Diese verdrehte jedoch nur genervt die Augen und schnaufte verzweifelt aus. „Das können Sie doch nicht einfach so durchziehen, Mrs. Carson. Ich habe keine Lust, in einem Flugzeug draufzugehen", schrie das Mädchen erneut und schüttelte hysterisch den Kopf. Ihre Haare flogen in die Gesichter der anderen Menschen, die eigentlich nur in das Flugzeug steigen wollten. „Eleanor, jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Du hast diesem Ausflug sogar zugestimmt, obwohl wir dich extra mehrere Male gefragt haben. Willst du mir jetzt etwa sagen, dass du dich geirrt hast? Also geh jetzt rein! Du hältst doch nur alle auf", meinte Mrs. Carson mit einem bemutternden Ton und versuchte Eleanor ins Flugzeug zu zwängen. „Mir ist es egal, was mit den Leuten ist." Eine junge Frau mit einer Uniform des Flugkonzerns mischte sich in das Gespräch ein: „Ich interessiere mich eigentlich überhaupt nicht für Ihre Angelegenheiten, aber wir haben dennoch einen strengen Zeitplan. Wird dieser nicht eingehalten, dann hat so was wie Organisation aber auch keinen Sinn mehr." Mrs. Carson erwiderte angespannt: „Einen Moment noch! Wir werden das hier ganz schnell geregelt haben." Empört schnappte Eleanor nach Luft. „Es wird schon nichts passieren", mutete ihr ein weiteres Mädchen zu, das hinter ihr stand.  
„Das meinst du, Heather. Du weißt doch, was man in den Nachrichten hört. Diese Dinger stürzen öfters ab, als man es sich überhaupt denken kann. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass wir heute verrecken? Kannst du es mir sagen? Oder Sie vielleicht?", wandte sich Eleanor an einen Mann und fuchtelte bekümmert und verzweifelt sogleich mit ihren Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Nein, das kann ich nicht", sagte der Mann mit den kurzen Haaren und dem Dreitagebart. „Und dennoch weiß ich, wie es Ihnen gerade geht:" Er ging langsam beiseite, sodass auch die wartenden Menschen, einschließlich der Lehrerin dieses aufgewühlten Mädchens, in das Flugzeug einsteigen konnten. Einige waren relativ froh, dass sie sich endlich auf eine ruhige Reise ohne Hindernisse einstellen konnten – bis auf Eleanor, das ängstliche Wesen, das noch nie mit einem Flugzeug unterwegs gewesen war. „Und was? Meinen Sie etwa, ich bin krank? Ist es vielleicht das, was Sie sagen wollen?", hakte Eleanor bekümmert nach und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Einige Strähnen verfingen sich in ihrem Mund, sodass sie sie lästig wegstreichen musste. „Genaugenommen ist Flugangst eine Krankheit", flüsterte der Mann ruhig. „Und wer sind Sie, dass Sie einen fremden Menschen beurteilen können?", fragte sie. „Mein Name ist Jack Shephard. Ich bin ein Wirbelsäulenchirug. Und ich konnte außerdem dazu eine Menge über die Psyche des Menschen in der Bibliothek nachlesen, wissen Sie?"  
„Also ich bitte Sie. Ich habe doch keine Flugangst. Keine Ahnung, was Sie für Hirngespinste haben." Heather selber verschwand schon vor einigen Minuten hinter dem blauen Vorhang, auf dem ‚Oceanic Airlines' gedruckt war. „Ich glaube schon, dass Sie darunter leiden. Sie weigern sich in jeglicher Hinsicht mit dieser Maschine mitzufliegen. Und weswegen? Weil Sie Angst haben, abzustürzen? Glauben Sie mir, ich bin schon so oft geflogen. Trotzdem habe ich jedes Mal dieses Verlangen, umzukehren und auf dem Boden zu bleiben. Es ist sogar wahrscheinlicher, im Jackpot zu gewinnen." Nachdenklich wankte Eleanor mit ihren Füßen hin und her. „Würden Sie mir schwören, dass dieses Flugzeug niemals abstürzen wird?" Jack nickte ihr überzeugend zu und lächelte das ängstliche Mädchen an. „Nun gut. Ich werde mit diesem Teil fliegen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."  
„Und die wäre?"  
„Das ich Sie um Gottes Willen nie wieder sehen muss", meinte Eleanor sarkastisch und gab ihrem Peiniger die Hand.  
„Dann soll es wohl so sein", grinste Jack.

Zögernd trat Eleanor in die Maschine und umklammerte ihr Handgepäck, eine blaue Umhängetasche der Marke Fila sowie eine schwarze Jacke, so fest es ging. Als sie den Vorhang aufgezogen hatte, suchte sie verzweifelt nach ihrer Freundin Heather, die es sich, wie sie wenig später festgestellt hatte, auf dem Sitzplatz 17E gemütlich gemacht hatte und sich mit einer Klassenkameradin unterhielt. Diese war recht füllig, hatte kurze blonde Haare und ein freundliches Gesicht. Stumm setzte sich Eleanor neben Heather und starrte kalt an die Decke. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?", fragte Jordan und blickte verwirrt in Eleanors Gesicht. Sie regte sich jedoch nicht, sondern krallte ihre Hände in die Lehnen, sodass sich ihre Finger rot färbten. „Sie hat nur etwas Angst vorm' Fliegen", flüsterte Heather. „Das wird schon. Schließ die Augen, wenn wir starten! Es wird absolut nicht schlimm", meinte Jordan und setzte sich ihre weißen Kopfhörer auf. „Hier! Trink eine Kleinigkeit." Heather bot Eleanor Etwas an, traf jedoch nur auf gefühlslosen Beton. „Ich möchte nichts. Danke!"  
Einige Jungs schienen über Eleanor zu reden. Dass sie eine feige Kuh wäre, meinten sie. Aber sicherlich hatten sie genauso vor einer Sache Angst.  
Als einige Minuten vergangen sind, leuchtete eine rote Lampe auf. Auf ihr stand: ‚Bitte Gurte anlegen!' Eleanors Hände wurden zittriger, als sie fühlte, wie das Flugzeug langsam abhob. „Mach die Augen zu! Es ist ein tolles Gefühl." Doch Eleanor schüttelte nur den Kopf, denn sie war schließlich anderer Meinung.

„Willkommen an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815. Mein Name ist Seth Norris und ich werde Sie heute behutsam nach Los Angeles fliegen", sprach eine männliche Stimme durch die Lautsprecher der Maschine. Eleanor schnallte den Gurt noch enger und es schien, als würde sie kaum Luft kriegen. „Unsere voraussichtliche Ankunft wird um 23:55 Uhr sein. Das Wetter ist perfekt für diesen Flug. Sollten Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen haben, dann wenden Sie sich bitte an die Stewardessen", beendete der Pilot den Satz. Seine Stimme verstummte im Wirrwarr aus Unterhaltung und Begeisterung der Passagiere. „Ich werde sterben. Ich werde sterben. Ich werde sterben", wiederholte Eleanor immer wieder und wischte sich angespannt den Schweiß von der Stirn. Zu ihrem Glück hatte sie einen Platz im Gang, sodass ihr wenigstens mit großer Mühe der Blick aus den Fenstern erspart blieb. Keuchend fächelte sie sich Wind zu und atmete schnell ein und aus. „Ich schaffe das nicht", piepste sie. Die Braunhaarige ist bekannt dafür, dass sie gerne mal etwas übertreibt. Aber so schlimm war es wohl noch nie gewesen. „Geht's dir gut? Brauchst du was?", fragte ein Junge aus ihrer Klasse, der hinter ihr saß. „Lass mich in Ruhe!", giftete sie ihn an. „Da stürze ich lieber ab, als von dir Hilfe zu bekommen." Plötzlich ruckelte das Flugzeug ein wenig, sodass sie sich am Ellenbogen stieß. „Na wenn das kein Zeichen ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr", flüsterte sie bekümmert. „Ich will einfach nur noch nach Hause. Wieso muss ich hier auch mit? Konnte ich nicht einfach krank werden? Aber nein. Wohin führt es mich? In den Abgrund", sagte sie und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Heather schnaufte amüsiert auf und griff nach einer Zeitung. „Die ist ja von März 2003. Können die nicht mal was Aktuelles drucken? Das ist der Abgrund, Eleanor. Ist das auch ein Zeichen?", scherzte Heather und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Sogleich spürte sie einen Schmerz in ihrem Arm. „Hast du mich etwa gekniffen? Das ist nicht dein gutes Recht, Fräulein. Das tat echt weh."  
„Das denkst du", entgegnete Eleanor grinsend.  
Und tatsächlich hatte sie nach 10 Minuten bereits vergessen, dass sie in der Luft sind.

Einige Stunden müssen seit dem Start vergangen sein. Müdigkeit überrollte die Passagiere des Flugzeuges. Draußen war es zwar noch hell, aber wenn sich der Körper nicht bewegt, verliert er schnell die Kräfte. Komplikationen waren immer noch nicht aufgetaucht und langsam war sich Eleanor sicher, dass sie diesen Flug heil überstehen würde. Müde strich sie sich über die Augen und gähnte einige Male. Als sie gerade ihre Augen schließen wollte, bewegte sich das Flugzeug ein weiteres Mal ruckartig zur Seite, wie es bereits während des Starts der Fall gewesen war. Doch irgendwie war es anders. Eleanor und Heather schreckten auf. „Was war das?", fragten die beiden Mädchen gleichzeitig. „Nichts was nicht auch bei jedem anderen Flug passieren kann", sagte Mrs. Carson, die einen Platz am Fenster hatte.  
Es ruckelte ein weiteres Mal. Aufeinanderfolgen wurde es immer schlimmer. Koffer verschiedener Größen fielen aus den Abladen. „Und ist das auch normal?", fragte Phil, der in den letzten Jahren in der Schule immer der Ruhige der Klasse gewesen ist. Als Mrs. Carson antworten wollte, bewegte sich das Flugzeug so stark zur Seite, dass sie sich an der Lehne, an der sie es sich davor gemütlich gemacht hatte, das Genick bricht. „Was habe ich gesagt?", schrie Eleanor panisch. Die Sauerstoffmasken fielen aus ihren Verstecken, doch alle Passagiere des Oceanic Fluges 815 schienen die Luft anzuhalten.  
Das Ende würde nahen. Das stand fest.


	2. Kapitel 1: Auf fremdem Land

**Kapitel 1: Auf fremdem Land **

_**Tag 1 – Mittwoch, 22. September, 2004**_

Die vielen Passagiere des Flugzeuges hätten wohl nie an einen Absturz gedacht. Wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass sie unbeschwert in Los Angeles landen würden. Vielleicht um Verwandte oder Freunde zu treffen, oder, wie die Klasse der Queen Elizabeth Highschool, die eine 14-tägige Klassenreise in die Staaten unternehmen wollte. Das Schicksal geht manchmal unvorsichtig mit dem Leben um. Ist es nicht das, was so unglaublich scheint? Man ist sich sicher, dass man so ein Geschehnis nicht überleben wird, aber ist es nicht überraschender, wenn man nach solchem Sturz das eigene Herz schlagen hört?

Langsam regte sich Eleanor und versuchte verzweifelt ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie spürte eine warme Flüssigkeit, die an ihrem Gesicht herunter lief. Vorsichtig tastete sie es ab, betrachtete ihre rechte Hand und musste erschreckend feststellen, dass es sich dabei um ihr eigenes Blut handelte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie sich und versuchte mit ihrer ganzen Kraft ihren Körper zu bewegen. Doch sie fühle nur Schmerzen. Irgendjemand oder Irgendetwas drängte sie in ihren Sitz. „Hilfe!", schrie sie und schaute sich verzweifelt um. Ein ekelerregender Gestank zog in ihre Nase. „Heather? Jordan?", sagte sie laut. Plötzlich fing sie an zu weinen. Sie wusste einfach nicht weiter. Wusste nicht, wie sie sich befreien könnte. Keiner war da. Und wenn doch, dann waren die Menschen anscheinend bereits tot. Eleanor wurde langsam panisch. „Hilfe! Ich möchte hier raus", schrie sie erneut. „Wieso? Wieso ich?" das Flugzeugwrack knarrte etwas und es klang beinahe so, als würde es jeden Moment umfallen oder zusammenbrechen. Sie nahm ein lautes Geräusch von außerhalb wahr. Einordnen konnte sie es dennoch nicht. Verzweifelt schloss Eleanor ihre Augen und sagte mit einer bebenden Stimme: „Bitte! Bitte! Bitte! Ich möchte nicht sterben. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt."  
„Ist hier jemand?", rief plötzlich jemand in der Dunkelheit. „Wenn hier jemand ist, dann antworten sie!" Eleanor schreckte auf. „Hier! Helfen sie mir! Bitte!", schrie sie weinend und atmete in einem unkontrollierten Rhythmus. Einige Sekunden war es still und jede kam ihr vor, wie ein halbes Leben auf Erden.  
„Da sind sie", sagte der Fremde erneut und hielt sich an Eleanors Sitz fest. Er zückte eine Taschenlampe und leuchtete sie an. Eleanor presste ihre Augen zusammen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wer dort neben ihr stand. „Jack?", flüsterte sie aufgelöst und überrascht. „Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen."  
„Eleanor, nicht wahr?", fragte Jack und nickte ihr zu. „Woher wissen Sie meinen Namen?", brachte sie schluchzend hervor. „Ihr Name fiel, als Sie nicht ins Flugzeug steigen wollten", antwortete er gezielt. „Wo ist meine Klasse?", fragte sie verzweifelt und versuchte ihren Kopf zu senken. Ohne Erfolg. „Alle sind tot. Bis auf Ihre rothaarige Freundin", meinte er bemitleidend und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Eleanor liefen einige Tränen aus den Augen. „Wo ist Heather?"  
„Sie ist draußen und kümmert sich um die Verletzten." Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf Eleanors Lippen. „Wenigstens habe ich sie nicht verloren." Kurz schwiegen die beiden. „Jack, können Sie mich jetzt vielleicht befreien? Langsam tut es weh." Er nickte ihr zu und untersuchte das Umfeld nach der Ursache. Sekunden später entdeckte er, dass sich der vordere Sitz auf ihren Oberkörper gepresst hatte. Jack krempelte die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes hoch und drückte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Sitz. Er stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus. Trotz allem gelang es ihm irgendwie, Eleanor aus ihrer missbilligenden Situation zu befreien. Auf ihren Armen zeichneten sich einige blaue Flecken und Kratzer. Zum Glück hatte sie sich jedoch nichts gebrochen. Bei so einem Absturz konnte man auch von Glück reden, dass nichts Schlimmeres geschehen war. Glücklich öffnete Eleanor den Gurt und stand auf. Ihre Beine waren etwas wackelig, sodass sie sich mit Mühe an ihrem Helfer festhalten musste. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie vor dem Start dumm angemacht habe."  
„Ich nehme es Ihnen nicht übel. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich genauso reagiert", antwortete Jack und hielt Eleanor beschützend fest. „Schaffen wir Sie hier raus." Eleanor nickte ihm zu. Für einen Moment sah sie sich um und bemerkte, dass sich an Jacks Hemd ein großer Blutfleck befand. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie neugierig. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Eine nette Frau konnte mir helfen, die Wunde zu nähen."

Eine Mischung aus Rauch und Asche wirbelte durch die Luft, als Eleanor aus dem Flugzeugwrack gerettet wurde. Sie ließ langsam von Jack los und atmete tief ein. Sie fühlte sich großartig. Gestorben war sie nicht. Das war bestimmt das größte Geschenk, was man ihr je machen konnte.  
Sie vernahm einige Schreie der Überlebenden des Fluges, der ursprünglich in Los Angeles hätte landen sollen. Sie rannten umher. Suchten vielleicht nach ihren Freunden, trugen die Verletzten an sichere Orte. Wahrscheinlich suchten sie aber einfach nur nach ihren Habseeligkeiten. „Es ist einfach nur schrecklich", flüsterte Eleanor. Jack nickte und sah sie an. „Ich werde mich nachher um die Verletzungen kümmern. Erstmal muss ich nach Medikamenten suchen", meinte er. Verständlich nickte sie ihm zu und wendete sich von ihm ab. Zuvor hatte sie ihm jedoch noch lachend gesagt: „Sie haben ihr Versprechen nicht eingehalten."

Stumm suchte sie nach Heather. Mit langsamen Schritten lief Eleanor durch die Menschenmasse. Sie zog ihre braunen Sandalen aus, um den Sand unter ihren Füßen spüren zu können. „Hast du vielleicht Wasser bei dir?", fragte ein Mann, der etwas verpeilt aussah.  
„Nein, tut mir leid."  
„Die Rothaarige dort drüben versucht Jemandem zu helfen. Der blutet ziemlich stark." Durch einen Zufall entdeckte Eleanor Heather. Sie beugte sich gerade über einen Verletzten, um die Wunde näher zu betrachten. „Heather", rief Eleanor und rannte zu ihr. Als Heather sie erblickte, hüpfte sie auf und umarmte Eleanor. Als hätten sie sich schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. „Du lebst", flüsterte Heather überrascht. „Was denkst denn du?", lachte Eleanor hämisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Lächelnd drückte sie die Rothaarige von sich weg und blickte auf den Verletzten. Beim näheren Betrachten musste Eleanor feststellen, das es sich um ihren Klassenkameraden Phil handelte. Der Blondhaarige hatte eine stark blutende Kopfverletzung. „Er muss sich an irgendeinem harten Gegenstand gestoßen haben. Seit einer Weile ist er schon in Ohnmacht. Und Atmen tut er auch sehr unregelmäßig."  
Eleanor erwiderte angespannt: „Soll ich vielleicht Jack holen? Der Arzt von vorhin? Er hat mich selber gerade noch retten können." Heather verneinte. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll dich suchen. Als Erstes wollte er mir eigentlich mit Phil helfen, aber ich konnte ihn dann noch mit meinen nötigen Kenntnissen aus dem Praktikum in der Klinik überzeugen."  
„Hoffentlich überlebt er, denn Jack meinte, dass die anderen alle tot wären", sagte Eleanor bedrückt und setzte sich in den warmen Sand.  
„Das stimmt nicht. Isaac lebt auch noch. Er sucht gerade nach unseren Sachen."  
„Das ist ja schön", sagte Eleanor herzlos. Plötzlich bäumte sich ein Schatten neben den beiden Mädchen auf. „Boone, hast du was finden können?", fragte Heather gespannt. Der junge Mann, der Eleanor nach einer Flasche Wasser gefragt hatte, kam an sie herangetreten und legte einen grauen Rucksack ab. „Dort drin ist ein voller Wasserkanister von Oceanic. Ich habe einer Frau unser Problem schildern können und sie gab ihn mir. Reichen wird es bestimmt." Heather stimmte ihm zu. Sie holte das Behältnis mit Wasser heraus. „Kann ich noch bei irgendwas helfen?", fragte Boone und kratzte sich den Hinterkopf. Seine braunen und zerzausten Haare leuchteten im Schein der Sonne auf. „Zieh dein Hemd aus! Ich brauche etwas, um die Wunde zu reinigen." Ohne Widerworte befolgte Boone Heathers Anweisungen. Er zog es aus, reichte es ihr und schaute sie gespannt an. Auf seinem Oberkörper zeichneten sich einige Muskeln, sodass ihn Heather für einige Sekunden angestarrt hatte. Allerdings konnte sie sich wieder schnell zusammenreißen. Heather rollte das graue Hemd zusammen, bat Eleanor den Verschluss des Kanisters zu öffnen und tunkte den Stoff in das kühle Wasser, bis es ganz durchnässt war. Vorsichtig wischte sie damit über Phils Wunde. Er spürte nichts. Das machte die ganze Sache einfacher für Heather. „Eleanor? Kann ich vielleicht noch deine Strickjacke haben?" Die Angesprochene nickte ihr zu.  
„Boone, du hebst jetzt seinen Kopf hoch. Pass auf, dass du ihn nicht fallen lässt. Wer weiß, ob er es überleben würde. Genug verletzt ist er schon." Boone bückte sich. Nervös wischte sich Heather einige Schweißtropfen von der Stirn, wickelte die Jacke zusammen und band sie vorsichtig um Phils Kopf. Langsam ließ ihn Boone los. „Könntest du für einige Minuten draufdrücken? Damit wir auch sicher sein können, das kein Blut mehr herausläuft. Wenigstens bis ich Verbandszeug gefunden habe", wandte sich Heather an Eleanor. Kein Problem", erwiderte Eleanor und lächelte sie an. „Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen?", fragte Boone neugierig.  
„Wieso nicht? Vielleicht finden wir dann ein neues Shirt für dich", lachte Heather, stand auf und ging mit Boone davon.

Besonnen blickte Eleanor in den Himmel, der sich langsam in ein tiefes Orange färbte. Langsam müsste es Abend werden. Sie schüttelte still den Kopf, da sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass sie sich am Morgen noch in der Zivilisation befunden hatte und jetzt mit vielen fremden Menschen auf einer, wahrscheinlich, unbekannten Insel war. Dennoch war sie froh, dass sie noch am Leben war.  
Stumm betrachtete sie ihren Klassenkameraden, den es scheinbar schlimm getroffen hatte. Den Tod hatte er nicht verdient, so ist sich Eleanor sicher. Ihre eigenen Verletzungen hatte sie bereits ausgeblendet. Als wären sie nicht da. Und dennoch spürte sie ab und zu einen leichten Schmerz. Ein Windhauch brachte ihre braunen Haare durcheinander. Einige Strähnen verfingen sich in ihrem Mund, die sie mit der linken Hand wegwischte.  
Langsam wurde es auch ruhiger auf der Insel. Die Menschen müssten sich wohl an die jetzige Situation gewöhnen. Irgendwie. Der Kontrolle halber hob Eleanor die Jacke hoch, um zu schauen, ob Phils Wunde noch blutete. Tatsächlich hatte es aufgehört. Aber zur Sicherheit legte sie die Jacke wieder drauf. Allemal könnte noch etwas passieren.

Währenddessen durchsuchte Heather gemeinsam mit Boone die Koffer nach Verbandsmaterialien durch, die sie jedoch nicht finden konnte. Stattdessen entdeckte sie Isaac. Ebenfalls ein Junge aus ihrer Klasse. Er hatte kurze, dunkelbraune Haare, ebenfalls braune Augen und einen dünnen Körperbau. In seinem Gesicht war ein leichter Bartansatz zu erkennen. „Eleanor lebt. Sie ist vorhin zu uns gestoßen. Vielleicht möchtest du mit ihr reden?", schlug Heather vor und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. Isaac strahlte vor Freude. „Tatsächlich?"  
Heather nickte ihm zu uns hielt sich eine Hand über die Augen, sodass die Sonne sie nicht blenden würde. „Das freut mich aber. Dann kann ich auch gleich unser Lager aufschlagen", sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und zog fünf Koffer, der eine schwer, der andere weniger schwer, hinter sich her. Seine Schritte waren schnell und zielsicher.  
„Wer war denn das?", fragte Boone neugierig, nachdem er etwas zum Anziehen gefunden hatte. „Isaac ist ein Klassenkamerad", entgegnete Heather und hockte sich langsam hin, um jede einzelne Tasche zu durchsuchen. „Du gehst also noch zur Schule? Wie alt bist du?"  
„Ich bin sechzehn", sagte Heather und schaute zu ihm hoch. „Erst? Für mich wirkst du viel älter."  
„Kann ich das als Kompliment sehen?"  
„Ja", erwiderte er und lachte.  
„Und wie alt bist du?"  
„Zweiundzwanzig."  
„Du siehst älter aus", scherzte Heather und klopfte sich auf die Oberschenkel. „Sehr freundlich", spielte Boone beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme. „Und hast du jemanden, den du hier kennst?", hakte sie nach. „Meine Schwester. Um genau zu sagen, meine Stiefschwester. Ich wollte sie zurück in die Staaten bringen."  
„Wieso? Hat es ihr in Australien nicht mehr gefallen?"  
„Vielleicht. Aber sie hatte einen ziemlich schlimmen Typen, der nur auf ihr Geld aus war", sagte Boone bekümmert und schaute sich um. „Vielleicht sollte ich langsam zu ihr gehen? Ob sie sich sorgt?", fragte er sich. „Aber das kann ich wohl ausschließen. Ihre Nägel sind ihr bestimmt wichtiger. Vielleicht kommen wir ja noch mal ins Gespräch, Heather."  
Sie nickte ihm zu und sah ihm hinterher, als er sich von ihr entfernt hatte. Sie verstand ihn jedoch. Ein Familienmitglied war wichtiger, als jemandem zu helfen, der völlig fremd war und den man noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Als Isaac kam, hätte sich Eleanor erschießen können. Sie hatte seit ihrem Liebesgeständnis vor zwei Jahren jeden Kontakt unterbunden. Isaac hatte immer nach ihrer Nähe gesucht. Denn er wollte endlich alles klären. Aber sie nicht.  
„Schön, das du lebst", sagte Isaac, als er sie sämtlichen Koffer abgestellt hatte. Eleanor erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte nur kühl in den vom Wind aufgewirbelten Sand. „Meinst du nicht, dass wir irgendwann miteinander reden sollten?" Eleanor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist es ziemlich egal, ob wir das können, oder nicht. Für mich ist es Vergangenheit", flüsterte sie.  
„Aber warum bist du mir dann immer aus dem Weg gegangen?"  
„Ich konnte deine Nähe nicht mehr ertragen. Es war mir einfach alles peinlich."  
„Hättest du mir das nicht eher sagen können?" Eleanor schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt hast du es aber", schmunzelte Isaac. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Das stimmt."  
„Meinst du dann nicht auch, dass wir wenigstens wieder Freunde wie früher sein können? Und wenn du jetzt verneinst, kannst du mir sowieso nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Auf einer Insel schon gar nicht." Eleanor bejahte seinen Wunsch.  
Als sich die beiden für einen kurzen Moment angeschaut hatten, hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme. Heather kam auf sie zu und wedelte mit Etwas in der Hand herum. „Schaut mal, was ich gefunden habe!" Sie schmiss Isaac Verband ins Gesicht, woraufhin Eleanor leise auflachen musste. „Habt ihr euch also endlich vertragen?", fragte Heather erfreut und setzte sich hin. Isaac und Eleanor nickten ihr zu.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde und der Abend anbrach, hatte Heather schon lange die Verletzung von Phil verbunden und auch Eleanors Blut von der Stirn wegwischen können. Isaac hatte sich um das Holz gekümmert und mit seinem silbernen Feuerzeug ein warmes Feuer entfachen können. „Es ist traurig, dass so viele gestorben sind", sagte Heather und umfasste ihre Beine. „Das stimmt. Aber ich bin froh, dass wenigstens wir noch leben", erwiderte Eleanor und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren. „Das bin ich auch." Isaac lächelte sie an. Als es für einen Moment still um die drei wurde, kam plötzlich ein fülliger Mann auf sie zu. „Habt ihr Hunger?", fragte dieser und setzte eine schwarze Box ab. Die Haare des Mannes sind schulterlang und lockig. Außerdem trägt er ein weites T-Shirt und Shorts. „Ich sterbe vor Hunger", sagte Eleanor und kicherte. „Das trifft sich gut. Hier sind noch Vorräte aus dem Wrack."  
Der gutmütige Mann öffnete die Box und holte vier, mit Frischhaltefolie umwickelte Packungen heraus. „Wenn euer Freund aufwacht, könnte er auch eine Kleinigkeit gebrauchen." Isaac fragte neugierig: „Und wie heißt der Kerl, bei dem wir uns bedanken können?"  
„Ich bin Hugo. Aber alle nennen mich Hurley. Keine Ahnung, wieso." Die drei nickten ihm zu. „'Muss dann mal weiter. Die Schwangere brauch bestimmt auch was zwischen der Kehle."

Mittlerweile war der ganze Himmel mit Sternen überseht. Die Passagiere hatten sich bereits hingelegt und starrten hinauf. Der Mond war klar. Als ob er über alle Überlebenden wachen würde. Doch plötzlich, als es so ruhig war wie ein Ahmen in der Kirche, ertönte ein erschreckendes Geräusch aus dem Dschungel. Alle schreckten auf. „Was war das?", fragten sie sich nervös und versammelten sich schützend vor dem Wrack. Das Licht der vielen Lagerfeuer spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder. Sie bekamen mit, wie einige Bäume umknickten. Und so schnell, wie das Geräusch erklang, so schnell war es wieder verschwunden. Und alle fragten sich, was es damit auf sich hatte.


End file.
